


The Reunion

by melign_thestars



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, adrien is in trouble oof, i can't believe i actually made this, ill keep adding characters and tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melign_thestars/pseuds/melign_thestars
Summary: All is going well in Gravity Falls until Pacifica's cousin comes over for the month. Crazy things start to happen. Supervillains are made out of civilians and butterflies. A superhero who's used to having a partner goes solo about five thousand miles away from his hometown. And Mabel gets a crush on Pacifica's cousin. It can't be as weird as the summer before. Or could it?





	1. Introduction

It was another long, hot summer day in the small town of Gravity Falls, where a pair of thirteen (almost fourteen) year old brunette twins were getting ice cream with Pacifica, the ex-rich and mean girl of the town. As the group was walking toward the Mystery Shack, Mabel noticed that Pacifica was texting someone on her phone.

"Paz!" she said, finishing her fudgesicle. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh, just my cousin," Pacifica answered, barely looking up. "He's coming over from Paris with his dad in a few days."

"Really?" Dipper said. "You have cousins in France?"

"Yeah, of course," Pacifica said as if it were obvious.

"That's so cool!" Mabel exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to Paris! They have nice food there! And mustaches!"

"Yeah, whatever," Pacifica said. "But he'll be here for a whole month, and it needs to go well! Nothing bad can happen, or my parents might kill me!"

"Pssh, as  _if_  anything bad could happen," Mabel said. "Anyway, what's his name? What does he look like?"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel, this better not be--"

Mabel dismissed Dipper's unfinished statement with a wave of her hand. "Answers!"

Pacifica handed Mabel her phone, which had a picture of a blond boy with green eyes. He wore a white jacket over a black shirt and posed for the camera.

Mabel gasped. "Wowza! Is that Adrien Agreste?"

Dipper groaned. "Not Adrien Agreste!"

Pacifica nodded. "Yeah, he's my cousin. What's wrong with it, Dipper?"

"Mabel has had a crush on him since forever," Dipper explained. "Years! Just looking at all the magazines he's in!"

"Whatever, Dipper," Mabel said, staring at Pacifica's phone some more. "You just don't understand true love." The brunette looked up at Pacifica and asked with a big, glimmering smile, "Does he like pigs?"

"Oh no," said Dipper. "Here we go again."


	2. Coming to Town

Adrien wasn't that sure of himself. It was weird coming to a small town in the middle of nowhere to see his cousin who he hadn't seen in years (sure, that had texted a few times before, but still). Worst of all, he felt bad for leaving Ladybug, his partner, the love of his life, to defend Paris from Hawkmoth without him. He had told her about not being there, to which she nodded understandingly and told him that she would get other people to help if necessary, but he still felt bad.

He looked around at the house that the Northwests lived in. It was definitely smaller than the mansion that the family had had before (Pacifica explained that they had to sell the mansion), but it wasn't too small. Hopefully, everything would turn out fine.

Adrien's father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Adrien, you will be staying in a room by yourself. Your cousin will show you around."

"Yes, Father."

"And, Adrien, please do not wander around town by yourself. I do not want you conversating with these strange civilians."

Adrien looked down at his feet and sighed, then repeated: "Yes, father."

Gabriel walked into the house, leaving Adrien standing on the front lawn with all his luggage. He hoped that Pacifica would be there soon.

Just as he said that, he heard a voice: "Hi, Adrien!" He turned around to see his cousin running towards him. He smiled.

"Hi," he said, not really sure what to say. He looked around. "This is a really small town."

"Oh, never noticed," Pacifica said with punching sarcasm. "Please tell me more." She then took some of Adrien's luggage and lead him into the house and to his room.

"Here," Pacifica said, dropping the bags she was carrying onto the floor. "Get ready and do whatever for an hour."

"What's happening after that?" Adrien asked, sitting down on the bed.

"We're going somewhere," she answered. "You might want to wear walking shoes. And also, prepare yourself." She then shut the door, leaving Adrien alone in the room. He laid down on the bed and sighed.

Plagg jumped out of the boy's jacket. "Well, that was a long trip," said Plagg, hovering above Adrien's face. "It made me hungry. I want cheese."

At this comment, Adrien fished a piece of camembert out of his pocket and threw it over to his kwami, who quieted down with satisfaction. Adrien sighed once more. "I hope Ladybug will be okay."

"Are you still worried about her?" Plagg asked, gulping the wedge down in one bite. "She'll be fine. Ladybug can always get another kwami."

Adrien thought about this for a moment. "Plagg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ladybug thinks I'm replaceable?"

Plagg, not expecting such a sorrowful question, stopped for a few moments.

"No..." he answered hesitantly.

"I mean, she always has Rena Rouge or Carapace to help her. She could even get help from Queen Bee. It doesn't seem like she needs me."

"Of course she needs you." Plagg was put in an awkward situation. Every once in a while, this kid would say something just like this, and Plagg couldn't do anything.

Adrien sighed. "You know what? I think you're right. She's told me I'm irreplaceable."

Plagg let out a sigh of relief. He was lucky that Adrien ended on a positive conclusion.

Adrien got up and started to put his packed clothes into drawers. He would be here in Gravity Falls for an entire month of the summer, so he had packed lots of things to wear, even though he was planning on wearing the same outfit every day and washing it at night. He wondered who would be seeing later.

Pacifica was very brief when she talked about anything relating to the town, it seemed, and it made Adrien sometimes feel awkward, but it was certainly better than how she had acted in the years before. Near the end of last summer, she seemed to have a change of heart, which he could clearly see over texts. When he had called her, asking what had happened, she just briefly stated that someone had changed her point of view. Adrien had no idea who that person was, but he slightly hoped he would be meeting them.

Adrien heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he said. Pacifica walked in.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why won't your parents drive us?"

Pacifica, at this question, glanced away from Adrien, her blue eyes looking down at the floor. "They don't really... agree with a couple of decisions I made last year."

Adrien made a mental note to stay away from the topic of Pacifica's parents as they walked out of the house and on to the streets.

Adrien looked around the town as he and Pacifica walked across the street. The people who were walking around seemed a bit... odd. Adrien had no other way to put it other than that word. He brought this up to his cousin.

"Oh, yeah," Pacifica said. "This town is a bit weird. Especially after what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" Adrien asked, intrigued. But Pacifica only waved her hand to dismiss the question.

"Never mind all that," she answered. "What you need to know is that we'll be at the Mystery Shack in about a minute. Turn left."

"Mystery Shack?" Adrien asked as they turned.

"Yeah. It's a tourist trap run by this guy named Soos, but he's out of town right now with his wife."

"Then who's running it?" Adrien was curious and filled with questions that he felt needed answers.

"Oh, the guy who ran it before him. His name is Stan. He's the great-uncle of my friends."

Pacifica stopped walking in front of what looked like a gigantic house. "We're here."

Adrien took a moment to survey the outside of the "Mystery Shack". It did look like a big house, and the only thing that showed it was a tourist attraction was the large sign on the roof that would have read "Mystery Shack" if the big 'S' hadn't fallen off.

The two walked to the door. "Just watch out," Pacifica warned as they got closer to the entrance. "my friend, Mabel, is a bit... obsessed with you."

Before Adrien was given any time to digest the warning, Pacifica opened the door.


	3. The Friends

Adrien wasn't really expecting anything in particular. But that didn't make him any more prepared for being choked by a hug.

He looked as far down as he could, since he was incapable of moving his head, to see a girl with brown hair and a pink headband. She kept squeezing the life out of him for a couple more seconds before a guy's voice rang out: "Mabel!"

The girl-Mabel, Adrien presumed-let go of him, and he took a deep breath of air. He looked in front of him to see Mabel, the girl with big, brown eyes and a sweater, and a boy, who looked like her brother, if not twin. He had similar features as Mabel, and he wore a dark blue jacket over a red shirt with a brown, run-down lumberjack hat.

"Mabel," the boy said, a bit frustrated. "you can't go up to someone and hug them like that!" He pointed to Adrien. "He started turning purple!"

Mabel looked at him. "It's fine. You're okay, right?" Adrien nodded awkwardly and blushed. Mabel looked back at her brother. "See?" It's fine."

Pacifica took Adrien's hand and held it tightly. "Adrien, this is Mabel. She's a huge fan."

"Yeah, like, the best," said Mabel, giving Adrien a finger-gun and a wink.

Pacifica kept speaking. "And that's Dipper, her brother."

Dipper, the boy in the blue jacket, walked up to Adrien to shake his hand. "Hey," Dipper said. "Sorry about Mabel, she's just really happy to meet you."

Adrien smiled. "It's okay. IT happens a lot, actually."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Dipper.

Mabel gasped. "That's right! I invited Wendy over to see you! Open the door!"

Adrien opened the door and looked up at a teenage redhead in a plaid shirt and jeans. On her head, she wore a blue and white hat with a pine tree in the middle.

"Hey, dudes, what's up?" Wendy asked. She looked at Adrien and smiled. "I'm Wendy. Mabel's told me all about you."

"Hi," Adrien said, looking up to the girl's emerald eyes. She was really tall. "It's nice to meet you, Wendy."

Wendy nodded. "So, what are we gonna do?" She gave a sly look at Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper. "You know, it's Adrien's first time here. How about we take him to the Bunker?"

Adrien was confused. "The Bunker?"

Dipper nodded excitedly. "That's a great idea!"

Pacifica didn't seem as sure. "Are you guys serious about this?" she asked. "That place is weird. I mean, I love the Bunker as much as you guys, but are you sure it's the best place to go for the first day here? How about we go to Greasy's Diner and get shakes instead?"

"No can do, amigo," Mabel said with a cheery smile. "The Bunker is the best place this town has to offer!"

Adrien was still confused. "What exactly is the Bunker?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Mabel said while giving an obvious wink. "Let's get going!"

All of them started to go out the door, except Adrien, who shouted from behind, "I'll be there in a minute; just wait out there!"

Adrien let Plagg come out of his jacket. The black kwami looked exhausted. "Looks like you've got a huge fan," he said. "So how do you plan to avoid her? Hey, do you have cheese?"

The blond tossed a piece of camembert to Plagg. "Eat up," he said. "It might be a while before you-"

"Adrien," yelled Dipper's voice from outside. "Who are you talking to?"

In a moment of pure panic, Adrien yelled back, "No one!" and forced Plagg back into his jacket.

 

 

 

The more Adrien looked around, the weirder this place became. He had followed the four citizens into the forest, and as he looked around, he thought he saw strange creatures: gnomes peering from behind the trees; fairies flapping their delicate pink wings, and even miniature squirrels and deer, that a seemed to disappear from his vision in the blink of an eye.

While thinking, Adrien forgot to keep track of where he was walking and bumped into Dipper.

"Hey!" Dipper said in surprise.

Adrien was embarrassed. "Sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"It's fine," Dipper decided after a few seconds of silence. "Just... watch where you're going."

Adrien nodded and waited for the next thing to happen. Wendy took off her belt and used it to help climb up the large tree that was in front of them. When she got to the top, she pulled on a branch that let loose as if it were a lever. Wendy dropped down and the ground below them started shaking. The ground by the tree disappeared, and in place of them were steps that lead far underground. Wendy, Pacifica, and Dipper all started going down, and Mabel bowed to Adrien and said, "You first."

On the way down, Mabel would not stop talking. "You smell like stinky cheese and perfume," she said to Adrien. "I love that smell. What's your favorite kind of cheese. I like Monster!"

"Mabel, it's pronounced 'Muenster'," said Dipper, not listening in to the rest of the conversation.

"Pfft, that's not right," said Mabel. "But I also like Cheddar. Well, I  _used_  to, before I got it banned in my mom and dad's house, but I assure you, no matter what they say, that was a total accident!"

"Okay," responded Adrien, not knowing how to reply to that comment.

"You know, Grunkle Stan and Ford and down here playing cards, probably. You'll get to meet them! I think you'll love them, they're cool. Did you know that Grunkle Ford got sucked into a portal thirty years ago and didn't get out until last summer? He didn't talk to Grunkle Stan for most of the summer, but they made up. The power of friendship is the most powerful one of all!"

Adrien decided that, instead of replying with a confused remark, he would stay quiet and let Mabel finish.

"Also, last summer was amazing! The universe was almost taken over by a demon, but we got that problem solved. Spray paint hurts when it's in your eye. Have you ever accidentally put something in your eye?"

Adrien shook his head.

The kids all stopped walking as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a room full of random stuff that a person would only seem to need during an apocalypse, such as canned food stacked high on one wall and an emergency power button.

Wendy turned around and looked at Adrien. "Okay, so behind that door is a room. It's for security. So when the walls start closing in, don't freak out. We know what we need to do.

Adrien nodded awkwardly and followed the four into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. It's been a really busy month, so I didn't have much time. But before you ask, yes, I'm still continuing this book, and no, it's not dead. I have plans on what to do next, so be prepared!


	4. The Bunker and Other Problems

It wasn't long before Gabriel had settled himself in the Northwest's attic. He had hoped that, somehow, he could get a space that was plentiful in butterflies, but since that was wishful thinking, moths would have to do.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nathalie asked him from behind as he looked out the window that showed the whole town. "This may reveal your identity. And Ladybug and Chat Noir will have no way to come here and get their Miraculouses taken away."

Gabriel chuckled slightly. "Oh, Nathalie, have I ever told you about this town?"

"No, sir."

"Last year, there was an all-powerful demon who ruled. He would grant any wish if you would do him something in return. He was banished from this realm, but a spell can bring him back."

"But sir, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The spell is kept in a book that was thrown to another dimension. If I create a villain that can fetch it for me, then I can have my wish granted."

Nathalie smiled, finally understanding what Gabriel was going to do. Now they just had to wait.

 

Adrien didn't know what to expect in the Bunker, but it wasn't a death trap as a passcode that led to a few old men playing cards. There were three of them around a coffee table, one in a white, stained undershirt, and another, who looked a lot like the first, who wore a coat over a red sweater.

"Haha! Take that, Poindexter! You're losing all your chips!" said the first man, taking all the money from the middle of the table.

"Stanley," said the second man, slightly coughing. "Are you sure we should be gambling? There are kids here."

The man, who was called Stanley as far as Adrien knew, looked at the whole group of kids and smiled. "Didn't see you guys there! Who wants to join? Wendy? You up?"

Wendy shrugged and sat down on a lawn chair at an open side of the table. "I don't see why not."

Mabel coughed. "Grunkle Stan! Ford! We have a guest with us! He's lovely!"

The adults looked over to Adrien, whose face flushed while being looked at by unusual faces. The third man looked at him. 

"Apologies, young man. We were rude to ignore you. Right, Stanley?"

Stanley nodded. "Sorry, kid. Here, do you know how to play Poker? Come play with us."

Pacifica gave a haughty sigh. "Uh, no. He's not allowed to play. Neither am I."

"Yeah, sure, girl," Said Stanley, shuffling cards. He pointed to Dipper and Mabel. "Neither are those two. If their parents found out I was letting them play, I would be dead. That's why you keep it to yourself and don't say a word." He looked back at Adrien. "So, kid, do you know how to play or not?"

Adrien shook his head slowly. "No, sir."

"Well, I can teach you. What's your name, kid?"

"Adrien."

"So you're that kid that Mabel was making wedding plans for?"

"Grunkle Stan, don't say that out loud!"

"Sorry, Pumpkin. I thought he already knew." Stanley looked back at Adrien. "Anyway, my name is Stan. I'm the great-uncle of those two kids. And this nerdy old man is Ford. Be careful with him; the guy doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

"Stanley!" yelled Ford.

"Okay, okay, he might have some, but not a lot."

Ford sighed and got up from the table and went over to greet Adrien. "I'm sorry, young man. My brother sometimes has no filter. I hope that you are okay with that. How are you getting along?"

Adrien took a glance at the four other people he came with, all sitting by the table and laughing. Except for Dipper, that was, who was staring right at him.

"Pretty good, I guess," he answered. Ford, seeing that Adrien had looked at the table, looked over and saw Dipper staring. Ford chuckled.

"Is Dipper giving you a hard time?" he asked. Adrien nodded slightly. "That's to be expected. He's not very open to people, but you're lucky to have Mabel on your side. Dipper usually starts to warm up after a bit."

Adrien smiled at the old man, who patted him on the back twice and walked back to the table. Adrien walked with him, still seeing the envy in Dipper's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas (Eve)! It's been a while since I've updated, and it's mostly just because it's been really busy. I barely have time for updates, but I will try to update at least once every month. But since I'm on break from school for the next two weeks, I might release another chapter!  
> Sorry for the bit of filler I have. I promise the interesting stuff will come soon!!!


	5. Traveler

Dipper wasn't so sure about any of this.

The summer was a bit weird, even without Mabel's obsession with Adrien, and he wasn't sure what was causing it. He wanted to talk to Ford about it, but he was acting a bit distant lately. It was usually easy for Ford to tell Dipper important stuff, but now it felt like the man was hiding something.

And now, right when Dipper was feeling the worst, Mabel had to start obsessing over Adrien. And now Ford was talking to him. All of his friends were leaving him. Soon, Adrien might steal Wendy or Pacifica, too.

Dipper excused himself from the table of friends and went into a room that was renovated as a bathroom. Dipper shut the door behind him and stayed in there, fiddling with a ballpoint pen he had in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and this seemed to be the only logical place where he would get privacy.

Little did he know, he had company.

Somehow, Dipper felt a weird aura. It was a tingling sensation, as if all the tiny hairs on the back of his neck were raising in fear. Paranoid, Dipper jerked around to look at the door behind him, and there he saw a black and purple butterfly.

He had heard about those! Where had he heard about them, though? Dipper quickly took out his own journal and began to write down what he was seeing as he backed up in a corner. The butterfly came closer and closer, its heavy wings ominously flapping at a slow pace, until Dipper couldn't write anymore. The insect flew right into his journal, which had seemed to absorb it and turn it a dark purple. Dipper could hear a voice in his head.

"Traveler, I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the powers you need to get your revenge on Adrien Agreste and take back your friends. But this will come at a price: you need to bring me back something. I want a journal."

Dipper didn't want to do this. He knew what journal Hawk Moth was talking about. He had heard of this villain that had terrorized the city of Paris before. But he felt an urge to help. Like he had to do so. And so, against his will, he said a few words before being transformed.

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

 

Mabel sighed. "Where is Dip Dop? He's been in the bathroom for half an hour now. I hope he's not doing that to ignore people again." She left the table and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dipper? Dipper, come out."

There was no reply from the inside. Mabel knocked louder and shouted, "Dipper, don't you try to pretend like you're not in there!"

There was still no answer. Mabel gave a small, "Dipper?" Still no reply. The girl cautiously checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was. Slowly, she opened the door to see... nothing.

She saw nothing. Mabel looked around the tiny bathroom before seeing a single piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it, but there was no writing except a tiny blot of blue ink, exactly the kind that Dipper had in his pen.

Mabel, a bit scared now, stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Have any of you guys seen Dipper?" She yelled. The people looked at each other, then at Mabel, and shook their heads.

"Dang it," Mabel mumbled. "I hope he's okay. Where could he be?"

"Oh, Mabel," said a voice. Mabel turned around and saw someone. He had red eyes that stared through her soul, and he was wearing red gloves that had blue fingertips. In his hands, he held a blue pen and a book. "What are you looking for?"

"Wait, who are you?" Mabel asked, stepping away from the person.

"Oh, you should know." His red eyes leaned closer to Mabel, then he said, in a quiet voice, "but in the time being, you can call me Traveler."

The boy reached his hand toward Mabel, and that was the last thing she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, I actually did two chapters in less than a week! Radical!! This chapter is less filler, too! I can't wait to write more, I have lots of plans ahead ;)


End file.
